Spirit Troop Carrier
'Type 25' Name: “Spirit” Craft: Assembly Forges Type-25 Troop Carrier Type: Drop Ship Scale: starfighter Length: 33 x 18.1 x 11.8 meters Skill: space transports Crew: 2; skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: 30 Cargo Capacity: 75kg Consumables: 1 day Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 3D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'Heavy plasma cannon' : Fire Arc: nose turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'Class-2 Plasma Mortar' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-8/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-750/1,500/3,000m Damage: 4D Description: The Type-25 Troop Carrier (Covenant designation DX-class drop ship), otherwise known as the Spirit or T25 TC, is a Covenant infantry and logistical transport craft. The Spirit is a moderately large craft, similar in size to the Pelican drop ship. Capable of powered flight and hovering, the drop ship appears quite cumbersome and awkward to pilots based on battlefield observations but has been known to reach speeds of 350 kilometers per hour while cruising and has a suspected maximum speed of 1,100 kph. Spirits are angular, tuning fork shaped spacecraft with two parallel personnel bays along the exterior of each "prong." The Spirits are dedicated transports for infantry and vehicles. Each of these personnel bays has two doorsD that open and close vertically; however, they do not close fully and leave a small opening along the length of the bay. Between these extended personnel bays, an energy field fluctuates visibly as it generates the ship's anti-gravity propulsion (similar in appearance to the energy pulse of the "gravity lift" elevators the Covenant use to commute between the ground and the hovering ships). This same gravity-beam is used to ferry Shades, Ghosts and other ground vehicles to their destinations. They have been known to ferry Covenant vehicles within the blue-colored energy field between their prongs, usually Ghosts and Wraiths, or other small objects such as supply canisters for ground troops. As such it can only possess one defensive weapon, either a heavy plasma auto-cannon, or a light plasma mortar, beneath its main fuselage at a time. While these drop ships have life support for use in the vacuum of space, they do not have a Slipspace drive. In Halo: First Strike, a Spirit was modified with re-enforced metal so it could be launched out of a ship already in Slipspace. Even with this modification, the Spirit became severely damaged after the exit and was still unable to travel into Slipspace on its own accord. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-25 Troop Carrier *thedemonapostle 'Type 57' Name: Type-57 Troop Carrier Craft: Covenant Remnant Type-57 Troop Carrier Type: Dropship / Gunship / Scoutship / Transport Scale: starfighter Length: 40 meters Skill: space transports Crew: 1 Passengers: 60 troops Cargo Capacity: 75kg Consumables: 1 week Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 3D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'Heavy plasma cannon' : Fire Arc: nose turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D Description: The Type-57 Troop Carrier, better known as Spirit, appears in Halo 5: Guardians. It is an improved version of the T-25 Spirit, put into use in the Blooding Years. It retains the tuning fork shape, but has longer prongs, and instead of large doors which open to expose the entire troop bay, each seat seems to have an individual door which opens independently of the others (although in gameplay, they open in sequence). Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-57 Troop Carrier *thedemonapostle